The Good Old Table Hockey Game
Cast Plot Music *''Stompin' Tom Connors - The Hockey Song'' is played numerous times during the episode. Trivia *Much of the episode is a parody of the 1972 Summit Series with Brent representing Team Canada and Karen, the Soviet national team. Specific parallels with the series include: **Wanda commenting that Karen passes instead of dumping the puck into the offensive zone. Hockey analysts of the series noticed that the Soviets refused to dump the puck in and would circle back to re-start an offensive rush, something rarely seen in NHL games of the time. **Karen running to keep in shape mimicking the Soviet's strict training regime. Brent's drinking representing the NHL player's tendency to not keep in shape during the off season. **The series consisting of eight games, four at the Leroy's (Canada) and four at the Police station (Moscow). **Davis commenting that Brent started strong in game 1 but faded. Team Canada led 2-0 in the first period but lost 7-3. **Brent winning games 2, 6, 7 and 8 as Canada did and Karen winning games 1, 4 and 5 as the Soviets did. Game 3 ending in a tie parallels the 3-3 tie game played in Winnipeg. **Brent's game 4 loss and the booing of the spectators, just as fans in Vancouver booed Team Canada after their 5-3 loss in game 4. Brent parodies series leading scorer Phil Esposito's post game 4 speech. A video of this speech is in the Video section below. **Before game 6, one of Brent's players being off its peg which Brent picks up and says it's Esposito. This actually happened during the game 5 pre-game ceremony, when Esposito was given a gift of flowers but while skating backwards, tripped on a stem and fell. Rising to one knee, he bowed with a flourish of his arm, to the crowd's delight. **Davis' proclamation that if game 8 ended in a tie, Karen would win by goal differential. The Soviets made the same claim before game 8 and with the game tied 5-5 in the third period, Team Canada coach Harry Sinden later opined the Soviets were playing for a tie to claim the goal differential victory. **Wanda's plea for Brent to slash Karen's shins may be a reference to Bobby Clarke's slash on Valeri Kharlamov's ankle which occurred in game 6. **Brent exclaiming "Henderson!" when winning game 8 paying tribute Paul Henderson's game 8 winning goal with 34 seconds left in the game (assisted by Esposito). *Lacey can't think of contributions Emma's made to the community when she's made quite a few. These include helping with the Community Church bake sale, being on the Committee to Convince a Young Doctor to Live in Dog River, winning the Clavet Cup, heading the creation of a bike safety book for kids, and being Chair of the Play Park Fundraising Committee. *One of the Howler headlines indicates Karen is up 3-1 in the series when actually she was leading 3-1-1 with Game 3 being a tie. *Wanda and Lacey play table hockey at Gas Corner when Bill, an American, arrives. *Given Francine's anger with Lacey after her son Kyle job shadowed Lacey at the Ruby, it's puzzling that Francine would allow Lacey into the DRYWA, let alone give her the Distinguished Woman award. *Jackass!: Oscar calls Davis a jackass for asking how the telecast of the table hockey game came to be in black and white. Quotes Gallery S04E14-Lacey_w_girl.jpg S04E14-Howler1.jpg S04E14-Howler2.jpg S04E14-Howler3.jpg Video Phil_Esposito_-_1972_Summit_Series_Game_4,_Post-Game_Interview Category:Episodes Category:Season 4